


Just Another Afternoon

by TheSkeleton



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Character, Trans DJ Grooves, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: Living with Grooves hasn't been too bad. Sure, he eats disgusting fish and the Conductor keeps finding glitter everywhere, but he's definitely not the worst roommate the Conductor has had. His boyfriend picks up after himself, and knows how to cook when needed. Plus, having someone around to tease and kiss has been a nice bonus.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 32





	Just Another Afternoon

Living with Grooves hasn't been too bad. Sure, he eats disgusting fish and the Conductor keeps finding glitter everywhere, but he's definitely not the worst roommate the Conductor has had. His boyfriend picks up after himself, and knows how to cook when needed. Plus, having someone around to tease and kiss has been a nice bonus.

But heaven help him when he catches Grooves doing yoga.

The penguin has always been attractive, in many ways. Gorgeous eyes, lovely feathers, the man could be a model. And along with him being attractive, the Conductor swears he's never met a more sexy bird. Maybe it's because he's just some kind of hopeless romantic, but  _ oh lord  _ the things Grooves does to him. That low voice alone is enough to get the Conductor going sometimes.

His body though, his  _ body. _ Oh, the Conductor could die a very happy man between those thighs. Grooves is a big man, with a nice solid body that feels amazing to be against. And seeing that ass in yoga pants of all things? Bloody hell the Conductor has no idea how he's supposed to not stare.

The sight alone is getting him hard, as he watches Grooves bend down slowly. A purr rises from the Conductor's throat, and he smirks when Grooves' tailfeathers wag. The penguin looks over his shoulder, his face red as he says, "Having fun, darling?"

"Always." It's true, he always likes watching Grooves, likes seeing how much he enjoys it. He reaches down and squeezes his boyfriend's ass, digging his fingers into that amazing flesh. Grooves lets out a delicious moan, clicking his beak before he rocks back against Conductor's hand.

"Like that?" Conductor purrs, getting his other hand on Grooves' other cheek as he squeezes. Grooves nods, moaning softly, his breath hitching as Conductor starts to really feel him up, his hands groping around his ass and thighs. He slides a hand between Grooves' legs, and his ears perk right.

"Do you not have underwear on?" He's smirking, as Grooves stays red and mutters, "Maybe…"

"Oh, angel." He purrs and can no longer help himself. He urges Grooves to move, before he lays down on his back, smug as he says, "Take a seat."

"You're  _ incorrigible _ , Connie." He huffs but Grooves doesn't complain much, his thighs on either side of the Conductor's head. His face is red as he spreads himself for the owl, whose ears flick as he gets a wonderful view of Grooves. He adores how big he is, how warm he feels, how gorgeous he is. The owl does nothing to hide his smirk as his tongue drags up his boyfriend's thigh, who clicks his beak.

"These pants are new, Con." He mumbles, but his hand reaches down to pet the Conductor's head, as that tongue drags up to the spot between his legs. Conductor greedily licks his cunt, not at all caring about the fabric in the way. Grooves shudders and tugs on his feathers, grinding down slightly.

He can feel his clit through the fabric, and focuses on that flesh of nerves, ears flicking as Grooves gasps and moans, his cunt getting more wet with each lick. He can taste him almost, and it makes him lap at him more desperately.

He claws at Grooves' pants, and after a second, growls and rips them, his cunt now exposed. The penguin slaps his head, yelling, "CON!"

"Don't blame me! Ain't my fault ye a tease!" He snickers and kisses his thigh, nuzzling it as well. "I just want a taste, luv."

Grooves huffs and just shoves the Conductor back against his cunt, and the owl easily slides his thick tongue into him. He can easily taste how aroused Grooves is, how much he likes this. He curls his tongue inside of the other, hearing him groan before he slides out and circles it around his clit.

Grooves moans softly, and his hands rub and tug at the Conductor's head and feathers, slowly beginning to grind against his tongue. The Conductor leans back, licking his beak and tasting Grooves. "Want just my tongue today, beautiful?"

"Yeah." He sighs happily, eyes fluttering and looking like he's on cloud nine. But he gets that lovely smirk the Conductor loves, as he shakily stands up. "But...let's change positions, sweetheart."

He watches Grooves turn around, craning his head a bit to see him unzip his pants, groaning as his cock is fished out. His dick twitches at the attention Grooves gives, licking up his shaft and kissing his head. The penguin settles back down on his face and as he slowly works on the Conductor's dick, the Conductor eats him out.

His tongue laps at Grooves, desperately sliding his way into that hole. The penguin grinds down, just as he slides his cock into his hot mouth. The Conductor groans, reaching up to give his ass a hard squeeze.

Grooves works quickly, easily sucking him off. He groans as he feels Grooves take all of him, trying hard to keep up. He's thankful when Grooves grinds down, sliding his tongue deeper inside of him. His cunt squeezes around his tongue and the Conductor's cock twitches. They work on getting the other close, both of them getting closer with each suck or lick.

He bucks up into Grooves, his tongue sliding out so he can moan, "Aw, peck, oh  _ hell. _ "

He's always been a quick shot, can't help it when Grooves can easily rile him up. He can feel Grooves smiling, as he soon jerks him off and licks his head, just humming, "Oh, darling, you close?"

"Peck off." He huffs and goes back to lapping Grooves' clit. The other moans and gets back to grinding down against him, as he shakily keeps trying to jerk off the Conductor.

He can feel his pleasure arriving fast, making him falter and groan. He has to lean back, gasping as his cock twitches and that pleasure starts trailing down to his cock. " _ DJ _ ." 

"Y-yeah?" Grooves gasps, squeezing the base of his cock, making the owl squirm. He growls and forces Grooves down, who gasps and cries out when the Conductor's tongue rubs his clit. He grinds his tongue against it, panting and huffing as Grooves jerks him off faster. He hears him moaning and gasping, and his legs start to squeeze around him. " _ Oh _ , darling!"

The Conductor gasps and he can't hold it anymore, his hips buck and he cums, squirming as Groove keeps rubbing him, making more ropes of cum come out of him. Grooves grinds down harshly as the Conductor orgasms, and the owl just keeps his tongue pressed down against his clit.

He hears him moaning, as he focuses just on getting off. The Conductor lazily licks him, squeezes his ass, and does whatever to help Grooves. He can taste him getting close, can feel how he's shaking.

Sure enough, he does. He twitches and cums on the Conductor's face, who happily licks him to taste even more. He shudders and slides off, moaning as he rolls onto his back. Grooves looks like he's in absolute bliss, pants ripped and his cunt glistening. 

The Conductor moves over to him, nuzzling up against Grooves, who happily gets his arms around the owl. They kiss and he smiles at tasting himself and Grooves, purring and nipping his beak. "That feels good, luv?"

"Mhm." He hums, dazed and dreamily. Conductor kisses him again, face heating up at how fondly he feels for the other.

They stay on the floor, kissing and cooing over each other, lazily preening as they begin to relax.


End file.
